Perfect Espionage
by Badge Bandit
Summary: Troy Henderson has worked hard, sort of, to finally become a Special Agent for Carrington Institute. Now he must prove to everyone, even Jonathan Dark, that he is deserving of it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's**_ _**Notes:**__ **Yeah. Another lame story. I'm too lazy to explain why I write these things. Oh yeah, and the beginning part is the first level of Perfect Dark 64. It was kinda hard to explain every detail so just bear with me plz. Also, this story is based on the game for the Nintendo 64, so don't give me reviews about how Jonathan's new last name is Steinberg or whatever.  
**_

* * *

The sounds of sirens and hovercars filled the air as Troy Henderson dropped from a cloaked stealth ship and landed silently on the helipad of the dataDyne building. As he rose from his crouch, silenced Falcon 2 in hand, he held it at shoulder height with the barrel pointed to the sky with his arm in close to his body. He looked over the edge and saw a lone guard patrolling and a camera on a corner that scanned the area. He waited and watched to see where the guard would go to, and when the guard walked through a grated door, Troy leaped off of the helipad and rolled behind the wall bordering the one with the camera. He stood up and flattened his back against the wall and waited for the guard. When the waiting was over and he could hear the guard's footsteps, he unarmed himself as he turned the corner, grabbed the guard by the arm and flung him into the railing at the edge of the building, making his CMP150 machine gun fall from his hand and to the floor. Catching himself before he fell off the building, the guard pushed off of the railing and tried to take a swing at Troy. Troy dodged quickly and caught the guard's fist. When the guard tried to punch with his left hand, Troy caught that one as well and kicked him in the chest. The guard again was thrown against the railing as Troy charged him, lifted his feet off of the ground, and threw him into a steel box, knocking him unconscious.

Troy grabbed his Falcon 2 from it's holster and the guard's CMP150. As the camera turned to him, he shot it through the lens. He then proceeded through the grated door and came to another wall that, on the other side, was a guard. Troy looked off from the wall he flattened himself against, and saw another camera. As it turned to him, he shot it through the lens; the guard noticed, and peeked around the wall to be smacked upside the head by Troy's pistol and being shot twice through the chest. The guard collapsed against the railing that bordered the landing, with a lower ground about a foot below it. Troy walked down the ramp but caught himself as he spotted another camera hidden behind something that looked like an arch that jutted out from the wall. He didn't shoot it, instead he carefully went around its gaze. He walked down another ramp and was now on a floor that had a computer terminal to his left along with a suspicious looking cylindrical wall; to his right was a fan behind a grating and three lights with a light switch to its right.

Troy jerked his head to the right as he heard the creak of a door open and saw another guard walk through it. The guard noticed him, but not before Troy shot him in the neck. The guard gagged as Troy proceeded to the terminal and placed an ECM Mine, a boomerang-shaped mine that jammed communications, on the terminal. That took care of jamming the internal comms hub. Now he just had to put one more for the external communications hub. He proceeded through the door, went down the many ramps, and opened a door that led to inside the building. He subdued the unsuspecting guard. He saw the tall double-doors that led to Cassandra's office. His objective was to subdue Cassandra and take her keycode necklace. Simple enough.

He knocked out another guard that had his back to him and pressed the door open button. He heard a click and rushed to the door. He opened it and Cassandra said, "Who are you and what are you--" she was cut off as Troy smacked her in the face with his Falcon 2. A lady next to her put her hands up and said, "Look out! He's got a--" she was also cut off as Troy knocked her out as well. Troy took the necklace and then, as he was about to leave the office, he heard an alarm sound and frantically looked around. The woman he smacked had hit the alarm at the desk. Troy swore under his breath as he rushed to the door and blockaded it with Cassandra's desk, trying to turn off the alarm as he did so. He heard a bang on the door and retreated back. Not knowing what to do, he pulled out a grenade and threw it at a wall. He grabbed the unconscious Cassandra and pulled her under one of the six symmetrical pillars supporting her office. He heard an explosion and peeked around the corner of the pillar to see a convenient hole in the wall. He ran across the room and into it to find himself engulfed in darkness. He then looked around. Dim light shone in through a grating which, for some reason, had cheese on the other side of it.

With no sense of where he was, he felt around until he found a ladder, and climbed up, leaving Cassandra on the ground. He found himself at a dead end, but then got an idea. He dropped down and dragged Cassandra away to a safe distance. He pulled the pin of another grenade, waited two seconds, and threw it up. He made a mad dash to a safe distance as there was another explosion. He climbed upwards to find that he was in the same place that he had placed the ECM Mine. Guards were swarming in through the door across from where he stood, armed with CMP150s and DY357 magnums. Troy shot a few and ran as fast as he could with Cassandra being dragged along. He made it up the ramp, dodging fire and returning fire, until he made it back to the helipad. He stood there, cornered, with his still silenced Falcon 2 pointing at the head of a slumped Cassandra. The guards made their way up and crouched, holding fire. Then, among the masked guards with magnums, came one that didn't crouch. Instead he stood in front of Troy and removed his mask. It was revealed that he was none other than Jonathan Dark. Troy obviously wasn't shocked, as his grip only tightened as he dug the end of the barrel farther into the back of Cassandra's head. Jonathan spoke.

"Well, hate to break it to you, but looks like you failed. You should really know who you can trust: no one."

"Maybe you should do the same." Troy responded as a shock trooper gave him a signal and clipped a grenade on to Jonathan's belt. He then leaped off of the helipad and shot a few of the shock troopers while Troy shoved Cassandra at Jonathan and also leaped off of the helipad and on to the lower portion of the dataDyne rooftop. His comrade landed beside him and pulled off his mask to reveal Daniel, his friend. They covered their faces as they both heard the explosion. Daniel searched the scene while Troy examined the necklace. Suddenly, there was a very loud voice on an intercom: "Simulation terminated. All personal please leave the Simulation Room except for the following," there was a pause, "Troy Henderson, Daniel Meyer. Names stated please report to Agent Jonathan Dark." Then, the world faded back to the black grid of the Combat Simulator room. Their guns faded away as well as the necklace. Jonathan had apparently pulled the plug. Troy was quite annoyed as Daniel tried to sneak out of the Combat Simulator room. He was grabbed by the collar by the massive hand of Jonathan. Troy didn't move, for he was thinking of any possible way of getting out of trouble. Jonathan stormed to Troy as he threw Daniel, who barely caught his balance after being thrown.

"Troy!" Jonathan angrily started, "You _failed_. Why insist on failing further?"

"Well, y'see, when I realized I had failed, I knew I couldn't _un_fail. So I decided to add to it."

"You. . ._added_ to it?" Jonathan said, confused. "How?"

"By not just failing, but _brilliantly_ failing." Troy finished smugly. While Jonathan confusingly calculated this, Daniel leaned over to Troy.

"You think we made it?" He whispered to Troy.

"Yeah. Let's do lunch."

"It's five in the morning."

"Breakfast?"

"Certainly."

Jonathan continued to fume over Troy's comment as he got even angrier.

"You're very stupid, y'know that? Real combat is no joking matter."

"But this _isn't_ real combat. That's why I was fooling around. Duh."

"You two are a disgrace. Just wait till Mr. Carrington gets here—" Jonathan was cut off as Daniel Carrington himself entered the room.

"Hello Jonathan." He said to Jonathan. He then turned to Troy and Daniel. "Troy, Daniel."

"Sup, Daniel?" Daniel asked Carrington who then gave him a stern look. "Sir!" Daniel added, standing up straight and saluting.

"Jonathan, would you be so kind as to tell me what's going on?" Carrington asked him.

"Yeah. These two failed the mission yet tried to continue it."

"So?"

"Well, isn't that, y'know, not good?"

"Not necessarily. If a mission is compromised, you may as well try to save it. If you give up on it, then it would be impossible to retry . . . What was it exactly that they did?"

"Oh, er, they were cornered on the helipad of the dataDyne building—Troy, anyway—and was holding and unconscious Cassandra hostage. I was playing a shock trooper. Then, this guy"—he motioned to Daniel with a wave of his hand—comes out of nowhere and clipped a grenade onto my belt. Now, they were doing well until Troy chucks Cassandra at me. They jumped off, I exploded, and Cassandra was technically terminated—

"Yeah, I have an explanation for that. I'm not very fond of her."

"Hmm. I don't really see anything wrong with that." Carrington stated.

"Well, Mr. Carrington, he just kinda gets mad when he loses." Daniel said, slightly chuckling.

"I agree. Jonathan, you're just too self-centered."

"_What?_ You're taking their sides _again?_ Pfft! Why do I even teach them if they don't need to or want to learn?"

"Hmm. Good point. Troy, Daniel, I think it's time you become Special Agents."

"Agh. I'm gonna get a beer."

"At five in the—"

"Yes! At five in the morning!" He finished and stormed out.

* * *

"Wow!" Troy said to Daniel when they got to Danny's, Daniel's restaurant that his brother co-owned and managed. They had ordered and were sitting down, discussing hilarity at Jonathan's expense.

"I can't believe Carrington finally made us Special Agents!" Troy finished.

"And we barely did anything!" Daniel added. They high-fived. Carrington said they could grab breakfast but had to be back by seven for briefing of Daniel and Troy's first REAL mission. They ate breakfast when it came but took their time, talking about various weapons they hated or liked and about what might be wrong with Troy's Golden Retriever's kidneys.

"But really, I wish they would give us better guns than that crappy Falcon 2. I mean, really. I know it's accurate, but it seems so _weak_. I can't wait till they let us pick our own. Which pistol would you prefer?" Troy was asking.

"Dunno. Maybe a DY357-LX, if they let me have it or I steal it. And why does it matter if it's weak? Don't you nail 'em in the head anyway?"

"Hmm, I guess, but it's harder than it looks. OK, not really, but for once I'd like to NOT see brains and guts every time I kill someone. Also, interesting choice, Daniel. I would prolly want . . . let's see . . . Phoenix?"

"You sure they'd let you? That can be a pretty evil weapon, y'know, with the explosives and all. And I thought you were tired of seeing brains and guts when you kill people?"

"Eh, I dunno. Isn't Foster making some new rail gun based off of the Maian's technology for the FarSight XR-20?"

"Yeah, I think so. Oh yeah, that reminds me. I heard that they were allowing Maians to hold Combat Training at CI."

"Yeah . . ."

"Well, if that's true, why'd they pin us with ol' stick-in-the-sand Jonathan?"

"Dunno. Maybe they thought we needed discipline. Nah, couldn't be that."

"It's just kinda annoying that we're gonna be going solo from now on."

"Not necessarily, they DO have some co-op missions. You can't do everything alone, y'know."

"Yeah, I guess."

Daniel checked his watch. 6:31. "Should we be getting back now?" He asked Troy.

"Maybe. I have to run by the house real quick, though."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you at CI?"

"Yep. If Jonathan explodes or Carrington says something important, tell me."

Troy picked up the check and both friends left.

* * *

Troy sipped his cappuccino in his classic '12 Chevrolet Corvette sports hovercar. The sun was already out, and there were multiple other hovercars on the move already. Troy reached his apartment, on the 42nd floor of a very large building of apartments, where he lived alone with his dog, Bandit. Troy decided to park on the roof's parking lot as it wasn't too many flights of stairs away from of his apartment. He unlocked his door, unfamiliar with Bandit not scurrying up to bark and scratch the door. He was still at the Vet.

Troy grabbed the morning paper as well. He sat down in his recliner once inside and sighed as he thought about what Bandit might be doing, trying to remember what he came home for at the same time. When he remembered, he got up quickly and bolted for his bedroom closet, from which he took a Tool CD and a titanium watch. He donned the watch on his left wrist and checked it to find he had 8 minutes to get back to CI. No hurry. He left his apartment and headed back to Carrington Institute, being fashionably late by two minutes. He entered Carrington Institute and Daniel was waiting for him the silver statue of the Carrington Institute insignia.

"You're technically late." He said.

"Tool was worth it." Troy replied, showing him the CD he held in his hand. Daniel shrugged as they both went up the elevator and into Carrington's office.

* * *

_**Author's**_ **_Notes:_****_ Yeyz for Tool. R&R if you lieked it, blah blah._**


	2. Chapter 2

Troy and Daniel wandered aimlessly around the CI building, searching for anyone. When they arrived there no one was there and it remained that way.

"Where the hell are they?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know. I—wait." Troy replied as he heard a creak. His Falcon 2 was drawn in a flash. Daniel did the same. Then the familiar sound of a rail gun shot pierced the air as Daniel gave a yelp of pain. He fell to the floor as he grasped his right leg in pain. Troy grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him behind a wall. Troy and Daniel then heard rapid fire as they hid.

"What's happening?" Daniel yelled above the fire.

"I don't know. Shut up." Troy responded. The fire stopped. For a moment there was silence, so Troy peered around the corner. Nobody. He readied his weapon.

"Stay down," he told Daniel. He stood and cautiously moved out. He heard a click and with a swift diving movement he was behind another wall. He pressed a button on his watch and heard a blip as the contact lenses he wore turned into X-ray lenses. He peered around with them and saw approximately four figures. Two were in a battle-ready position with their machine guns, supposedly K7 Avengers, aiming at where they thought Troy was. One was just standing there and the last was crouched with a modified Farsight in hand. Troy saw that they thought Daniel was dead and noticed Troy was no longer with him. The rail-gunner brought up his hand, not disturbing his aim, and pressed a button on the gun. It slowly brought its aim to Troy. Troy saw the gunner pull the trigger. The instant he did, Troy flung himself from the wall as the piercing crack blared through the air. He heard glass shatter and didn't dare to look, as he already knew it was the skylight and didn't feel it would be the appropriate time to be blinded by a shard of glass. He felt tiny bits fall to his slightly armored back as he protected his head with his hands.

He heard quick footsteps and instantly picked up his gun from the floor, aimed at the source of the sound, and fired. He heard a yell and saw the masked, armed enemy fall to the ground, clutching his knee desperately. Troy scrambled to his feet and ran to the intruder, whom he proceeded to kick in the face when he tried reaching for his weapon. Troy picked up the K7 Avenger and holstered his now inferior Falcon 2, killing the injured enemy with it before doing so. He aimed around the corner to see the remaining intruders running down the ramp. They turned to run down the other and Troy saw them through the glass. One fired but it was halted but the bulletproof glass that served as a railing. Troy leaped over the glass and landed on one. The rail-gunner and unarmed intruder retreated as Troy pulled his Falcon 2 out and silenced the enemy with a single shot. He holstered it again, reloaded his K7 Avenger by taking the ammo from the now-dead intruder's gun, and ran after the others.

Troy looked through one of the dual vertical windows into the hanger. He noticed that the Jumpship was gone but otherwise no one was there. He opened the door to scan the area thoroughly but was halted by a barrel to the back.

"Move and you lose your spleen," a voice said. "Drop it."

Troy did so and put his hands up. The man holding Troy as a hostage brought him back up the ramp. Troy then heard a deafening crack and the man holding him hostage fell dead. Troy looked at him and saw that he had the same expression on his face except with a bullet between the eyes which deformed it. He looked to the source to see a crippled Daniel at the top of the ramp holding a smoking DY357 Magnum in hand. He lowered his weapon and, through gritted teeth, talked.

"Let's get out of here." He said.

With Daniel over his shoulders and a shotgun in his free hand, Troy brought the injured Daniel out of Carrington Institute and to his hovercar. He opened the door with his foot and dumped Daniel onto the backseat. After he strapped him in and looked up, he saw something on the balcony. A sniper. Troy gave an annoyed expression and stood still. To whoever organized all this, he shouted,

"What do you want?"

"Redemption." A familiar voice said. Troy looked up at the sniper, than down back to the car. He then looked at the doorway to see another masked figure walking with a magnum in hand.

"Is this a combat simulator, Jonathan?" Troy asked.

Jonathan pulled off his shock trooper mask and said, "do you recall walking into the Combat Simulator room?"

"What, are you jealous or something? Mad that I became a special agent quicker than you?"

Jonathan sorta chuckled and replied, "that's not even relevant. This is something that's bigger than you. Now," he raised his magnum. "Drop them."

Troy dropped his shotgun to the ground, unstrapped his K7 Avenger and unholstered his Falcon 2, which he also proceeded to drop it as well. He then pulled out his car keys and gave them to Daniel.

"What are you doing? Do you _want_ a bullet through your head?" Jonathan asked testily.

"He needs medical treatment." Troy replied.

"Why would I allow that?" Jonathan asked.

"It serves as a distraction," Troy said, smiling. Receiving the cue, Daniel rolled out through the other door of the backseat with a Superdragon set to its secondary grenade mode. He fired it over the car and on to the balcony as Troy rolled over the front of the car and ducked. The resulting explosion made the balcony collapse. Smoke and debris flew in all directions as Troy and Daniel leaped into the car. Troy turned the keys that Daniel had put in the ignition as Daniel painfully climbed back in and strapped himself in again. They took off. Jonathan attempted to fire at them but the smoke distracted his aim. Once Troy was on the road to the ER, he called Carrington. He didn't answer. Troy saw the ER and lowered the hovercar. He parked and carried Daniel inside.

Daniel was given a room and received treatment for his leg. Troy was informed that the shot hadn't gone all the way through, being stopped by the femur. Unfortunately, it caused his femur to shatter. Putting the worry of Daniel's inability to walk aside, Troy thought of Bandit. The ER had reminded Troy of Bandit and caused him to worry about his only companion. But he didn't have time to worry, as Jonathan was probably either chasing him or getting more followers. Troy quickly stopped by his home and picked up some artillery: a Mauler stolen from Foster's Lab along with 10 cases of ammunition, a few grenades and an RCP-120 with extra ammo in case he needs to use the cloaking device. He also brought a few poison-tipped combat knives which he concealed in side-pockets on his boots. He strapped the RCP-120 to his back and clipped the Mauler to his side. Despite disliking it, he wished he still had his Falcon 2. The Mauler, though he was fascinated with it, didn't have the aiming capabilities or the stealth that the Falcon 2 had. Regardless, he brought it with him along with his other weapons. He didn't plan on going back to CI, since that seemed stupid. Instead, he tried calling Carrington again. After 7 rings, it went to a recorded message. It was Carrington's voice that said,

"Hello, Troy. If you are calling me than you are obviously still alive. I would have assumed so. Unfortunately, Jonathan has turned on us. Do _not _underestimate him. We have been informed that he has been plotting this for some time and is very heavily armed. You must _immediately_ rendezvous with us at the emergency base. Agent Michaels will pick you up and bring you to it. Meet him at the abandoned hanger out west. You'll receive a GPS location of it in a moment. Carrington out."

Troy's phone vibrated and he tapped it on to see that he had received the GPS location, and proceeded to follow it.

The hovercar's thrusters pulsed silently as Troy landed in the hanger. He cloaked it just for safety, and had his Mauler ready just in case.

"Hey, Troy," a gruff voice said from his left. He aimed his weapon at the source to discover it was Devon Michaels, here to pick him up. He holstered it again and walked over to him. He and Devon knew each other, but that was about it.

"We should hurry," Devon said, "Jonathan can be _very_ stealthy, believe it or not."

They both got into the slightly modified hovercar and swiftly took off. Troy looked out the window as they took off. He was sure not to leave anything in his car, so he had brought his Tool CD and Superdragon. That was pretty much all he had of value, despite the car itself. As they flew, the thrusters seemed to gain power and they tilted upwards. It didn't take Troy long to figure out were the new base was.

Jonathan's dropship hovered over the Emergency room where Daniel Meyer was. The cloaked dropship waited in the polluted sky as Jonathan casually readied his Crossbow with Instant Kill bolts. He stored a few knives in his boots and had his new, stolen DY357-LX in his right holster and his other magnum in the other.

"You about done?" his sharpshooter asked impatiently, while toying with his sniper rifle.

"What do you care? You're gonna be sitting here till I'm done, anyway."

The sharpshooter laid back and sighed, bored that he hadn't been able to test his new, deadly rifle. Jonathan put the Crossbow on his wrist and jumped from the dropship. Landing with a roll, he stood up and rappelled from the top of the building to the hovercar entrance. There were two guards at the entrance, but at the cue, Jonathan's sharpshooter took care of them. He entered to see the receptionist calling for help, resulting in an Instant Kill bolt through her neck. Jonathan knew where Daniel's room was, and when he got there, he replaced his Instant Kill bolts with Sedate ones. He opened the door and saw Daniel. He was awake, with a plexi-glass cast on his right leg and a Falcon 2 on the nightstand. Daniel proceeded to grab the gun and fire at Jonathan, who disregarded it with a nonchalant dodge. He shot Daniel in the arm with the crossbow, immediately sedating him. Jonathan slung him over his shoulder and walked out. The dropship uncloaked and Jonathan loaded the sedated Daniel onto it. After he got in it took off.

Troy and Devon were already outside the atmosphere when they received the transmission from Carrington. Devon clicked on the receiver and Carrington spoke.

"Troy, we've got a problem. We've received a call from the hospital—the one where Daniel was being held—that someone broke in and captured him. Assuming it's Jonathan, I want you to investigate."

"But doesn't that seem expected? What if it's a trap?"

"Would you rather Daniel be tortured to death? He knows nothing of the Space Base. He's innocent."

"The wha—?" He was cut off by Carrington.

"Go now." The transmission ended.

"Why would you argue with that? Isn't Daniel your closest friend?" Devon said.

"Of course; but think about it. If we go, than they'll probably capture us as well."

"If you could escape him before—"

"That was with the help of Daniel."

"Who was wounded. Now you have an even better chance."

"OK, first of all, my surroundings helped a bit. Secondly, the chance is probably either equal or less because Jonathan's probably gotten more followers."

"We can stay here and argue while Daniel is probably being tortured or we can go rescue him."

Troy sighed. After a bit of thinking, he said "'kay, let's go" quickly.

As they descended back onto the planet, Troy popped open the glove compartment out of boredom. He spotted something and pulled it out. It was an old-fashioned pair of Uzi submachine guns. He pulled them out and played with them.

"Ooh, nice. Can I have these?" Troy asked hopefully.

"You have a frickin' RCP-120. And those are all I have." Devon responded in an annoyed manner.

"Trade?" Troy asked in the same hopeful tone. Devon sighed and said, "Sure."

Troy pulled a bunch of ammunition out of the glove compartment and stuffed them in the ammo pouches on his thigh. He then unclipped the RCP-120 from his back and carefully set it in between the seats. He loaded his new weapons and set them on his lap.

The two finally arrived back on Earth and headed towards the ER. Troy realized Jonathan would probably see them, if he was there, and said,

"Does this thing have a cloaking device?"

"It does now." Devon responded as he pulled a jack from a compartment and plugged it into the RCP-120. Almost immediately, the ship was cloaked. Troy was dumbfounded.

"I didn't even know you could do that."

"We'll have to be quick so it doesn't run out of ammo. Let's scan the area."

They brought the hovercraft around to the entrance. Once it was high enough, they looked around. No one there.

"Use the IR scanner; maybe they're cloaked," Troy said. Devon pressed a button on the dashboard and the computer screen showed the area ahead in a red tint. They turned slightly and a figure was then visible. It was a Jumpship.

"That's Jonathan; what should we do?" Asked Devon.

"Dunno. Shoot him?" Troy responded.

The ensuing "Maybe we should—" from Devon was halted by a piercing shot that would end his life. It shattered the glass and continued through his sternum. Troy's immediate reaction was kicking open the door, pulling a grenade out, holding down the acceleration lever, and pulling the grenade. He pulled himself and Devon out and leaped to the surface of the hospital. Meanwhile, the car flew into where he suspected Jonathan's ship was and exploded. Troy got up and saw the falling ship try to come towards them. It failed to reach them and fell an unknown number of stories. Troy then rushed to help Devon, who was lying on his back losing a large amount of blood. Troy looked at him and saw he was dead. He sighed and walked to the edge of the platform to see if Jonathan's dropship was visible. It was gone. So was Daniel. Troy didn't have an idea in the slightest of why he made the ship explode; it just seemed like an instinct that Daniel wasn't on it. But he obviously was. He called Carrington. Carrington picked up on the first few rings.

"Troy! What the hell is taking you so long?" Carrington shouted.

"Devon's dead. So is Daniel. But I think Jonathan went down with them."

"Oh. . .I'm. . .sorry to hear that. Damn. I should have seen this coming. Where is Jonathan?"

"In his dropship plummeting 15 stories."

"Well, no chance of his body turning up. It's time for you to leave. I'm sending another agent to bring to to the Space Base."

"Will it be another rookie that will get us ambushed?"

"No, I think Agent Dark will know what she's doing."

"_Joanna_? You're sending _her_?" Troy asked in a half-amazement, half-annoyance tone. It wasn't that he didn't like Joanna, he just felt inferior around her due to her obvious superiority. He sighed and looked over the edge again. He saw a figure. At first it looked like a bird, but the altitude was too high for a smart bird to be flying. He unholstered his Mauler and flipped the switch to charge. The barbaric weapon glowed red with power as he aimed at the ascending object. Then, it disappeared. Startled, Troy frantically looked around the slightly foggy area as he heard a low humming sound. Then a click. The thought of Jonathan being behind him with a gun made him kick his right leg behind him. He heard a snap and a yelp of pain. In the successive reaction he continued by smacking Jonathan's falling face with the side of the Mauler. Jonathan's startled expression was matched only by the blood coming from his mouth and his broken leg.

By the time Jonathan had realized what had happened to him, he had been maimed, defeated, and disarmed. Troy twirled the DY357-LX in his free hand and then, done playing with it, threw it as hard as he could at Jonathan's face, resulting in a yelp and more blood. Troy kicked both magnums aside and, holstering his Mauler, pulled out dual Uzis and aimed them at Jonathan's bloody, broken face.

"Now. _Where is Daniel_?"


End file.
